Wendy Owen
"Dr McPhee, this has gone out of hand but... ...do you still love me?" -Wendy Owen Wendy Owen is a villager waterworker in the Clawort Animations series. She has a strong heart towards Dr McPhee who actually loves her back. Appearance Wendy Owen is a profession 2 villager that appears in the Clawort Animations series. She wears a pinkish-purple robe with a brown shirt and pants underneath and greyish-black shoes. Her arms are conjoined together in the episodes but still she collects water but it is very likely unknown how she actually does it. In the artwork and animations, she is smaller than Dr McPhee and has breasts. While practicing for the swim carnival, she has a pink swimsuit and with The Villager Go-Girlz; she wears a black outfit with pink and purple featers on the side and neck. Backstory Wendy Owen first studied about water since she was in Year 3 primary school. Though studying water was good for her young heart, the other students didn't believe. Growing up, Wendy Owen entered swim carnivals at high school and won 20 times. She even replaced swimmers that were injured. When Wendy finally reached university, she learnt to study about the waterworks and how it was important in the land. That was when she saw Dr McPhee and fell for his affections. Though McPhee never met her before, she knew that she was the right female for him the first time he looked into her eyes. Since then, Wendy and McPhee studied hard and finally got their new jobs. McPhee being a doctor and Wendy being a keeper of the waterworks she started to love. Relations 'Clawort '- Wendy Owen is a good neighbour to clawort. Even though in the episodes she is unable to actually leave her waterworks. 'Dr McPhee '- Wendy Owen's main love interest is Dr McPhee. However, she sometimes gets mad at him for doing the wrong thing or ignoring her. 'Familyfun '- Wendy Owen does not like familyfun that much. But she likes to hang out with him, Dr McPhee, minerax and clawort by the beach. 'Minerax '- Wendy Owen has a funny feeling of ignoring when minerax talks to her. 'Her Father '- Wendy Owen's father appeared in Animation 29 along with her mother, Diesel and Aunty McPhee. 'Her Mother '- Wendy Owen's mother appeared in Animation 29 along with her father, Diesel and Aunty McPhee. 'Diesel '- Wendy Owen's cat, Diesel appeared in Animation 29 along with her parents and Aunty McPhee. 'Her Uncle '- Wendy Owen's great uncle appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Her Aunty '- Wendy Owen's great aunty appeared with her great uncle in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Her Grandfather '- Wendy Owen's great grandfather appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Her Grandmother '- Wendy Owen's great grandmother appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Jackie Owen '- Wendy Owen's older cousin Jackie Owen appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Yuri Owen '- Her older cousin Jackie Owen's 11-year-old son Yuri Owen appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Owen Godmaroth '- Her older cousin Jackie Owen's husband Owen Godmaroth appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Sharlie Owen '- Wendy Owen's older cousin and Jackie Owen's younger sister Sharlie Owen appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Craig Owen '- Her older cousin Sharlie Owen's 10-year-old son Craig Owen appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Brock Bay '- Her older cousin Sharlie Owen's husband Brock Bay appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'Tina Owen '- Her older cousin Sharlie Owen's 7-year-old daughter and Craig Owen's younger sister Tina Owen appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'James Owen '- Wendy Owen's twin brother James Owen appeared in Animation 52 along with her other family members. 'ExplodingTNT '- Like Dr McPhee, Wendy Owen does not like ExplodingTNT that much. Maybe beacuse in Animation 61 he broke her waterworks's water tank. 'Jailbreaker '-''' '''Wendy Owen loves Jailbreaker ever since his first appearance in Animation 4. Trivia *Wendy Owen's name is made up of names that have both genders: "Wendy" being a girl's name and "Owen" being a boy's name that makes her name sound interesting. *Despite winning the swimming carnival 20 times; she retired when she got to age 25. However, it is unknown if she still swims in the carnival. *It is also true that Wendy Owen can swim and Dr McPhee can't. *Wendy Owen is actually 25-years-old according to when she retired. *According to Clawort Animations; Wendy Owen's birthday is on the 11th of February. However, it is also accorded to him that she is going to be 26-years-old after Animation 78. *Unlike Dr McPhee, Wendy Owen has the most members in her family tree while McPhee has the least. *She does not say the phrase that she usually says due to that she only says it when something goes wrong with her and Dr McPhee's relations. *Like all the other female villagers in the Clawort Animations series animations; the cloth dynamics on Wendy Owen's robe don't work, making her legs go through her robe when she walks or runs. *Despite that she didn't appear until Episode 5, Wendy Owen was mentioned by clawort in Episode 1. Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villagers